Integrated circuit packages provided for this type of utilization are generally in the form of a ceramic cup closed by a metal lid and provided with external connection pads around its outside for surface mounting purposes, said pads being connected via feedthroughs passing through the wall of the cup to internal connection pads which are connected to an integrated circuit chip which is fixed to a metallized area provided inside the cup, at the bottom thereof, with fixing being brazing or soldering.
One known way of cooling this type of integrated circuit package is to glue or snap-fasten a heat-dissipating metal part on the outside of the bottom of the ceramic cup which is in direct thermal contact with the integrated circuit, and to mount the package upsidedown on the substrate of the hybrid circuit. This solution suffers from the drawback of causing the mass of the radiator to be supported by the integrated circuit package, thereby making it more fragile and also making the soldering between its external connection pads and the track on the substrate more fragile. Another drawback lies in not using the substrate as a heat-dissipator while simultaneously considerably increasing the height of the hybrid circuit which, generally, is intended to be mounted proud on a printed circuit.
The object of the present invention is to avoid these drawbacks.